Oven lights are known in the art in many configurations. When LEDs are used as illuminants efforts are being made in the art to either effectively dissipate heat that is radiated from the oven cooking chamber in a portion of the LED illuminant effectively or to protect the LED from the heat of the cooking chamber through suitable heat barriers.
DE 10 2005 044 347 A1 discloses for example the option to fill a gap between the illuminant and the cooking chamber with a silica-aero gel which also insulates against the heat radiation of the cooking chamber. DE 10 2009 02 775 A1 proposes to place a cylindrical element between the cooking chamber and the LED which cylindrical element is configured light permeable and protects the LED from the heat radiation. Additionally this printed document also discloses a ventilation concept for effective heat dissipation. EP 2 233 839 A1 illustrates for example that a gas filled cylinder is useable to offset the LED from the cooking chamber while still putting a sufficient amount of light into the cooking chamber.
However, it has become apparent that the insulation devices known in the art which protect the LED from heat of the cooking chamber have a disadvantageous effect on the light yield and furthermore render orienting the light for optimum illumination of the cooking chamber very difficult.